


Capitulation to Hope

by Etnoe



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Character Study, During Canon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: The moment after Grantaire awakes from his drunken sleep, and before the execution.





	Capitulation to Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the 2017 Three-Sentence Ficathon: Les Mis, Grantaire, and I shall make a heaven of a hell, to die upon the hand I love so well!

* * *

  
Well, now Grantaire knows: he has fire, as Enjolras, Bahorel, Prouvaire ever did; he can learn with speed and depth that would do Combeferre or Feuilly proud; his friendship is truly as devoted as Bossuet's, Joly's, Courfeyrac's; and he knows that he, even he, can change - must change - _has already_ changed in the knowledge of the gunpowder and silence carried on the breeze through the windows, and the sight of Enjolras standing alone.

Revolution's wheel may not complete its cycle under this summer sky, but he must make himself a gear in its turning nonetheless, and he must declare his claim to a life fuller in this moment than he'd long been able to dream of. 

Though changed, there is the part of him still that must deferentially ask Enjolras's permission to take a liberty; and it is stranger than anything, burningly beautiful where the rest of Grantaire's revelations only burn, that now, Enjolras will accept that part too.  



End file.
